20 May 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-05-20 ; Comments *A complete recording of a two hour show is available. Dat 080 contains edited tracks (§). *Peel is in a very good mood as Everton have just beaten Manchester United in the FA Cup Final . Sessions *Transglobal Underground #2. Recorded 1995-04-20. No known commercial release. *Fitz Of Depression one and only session. Recorded 1995-04-23. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Blacktop: Mojo Kitty (7 inch) In the Red Recordings ::(JP: ‘Well I always say that I never do a programme that doesn’t contain an echo of Captain Beefheart in it, and there’s this afternoons echo. No question about that'.) *High Coin: Shaun's Song (7 inch) Dishy Recordings *Transglobal Underground: Boss Tabla (Peel Session) § *Fitz Of Depression: She Wants to Know (Peel Session) *Fitz Of Depression: Mask (Peel Session) *DJ E-Rick and Tactic: Move Dammit (12 inch - Satanic Tunes) Twisted Vinyl § ::(Blur trail) *Kenickie: Come In (7 inch - Catsuit City) Slampt *Prophets of Da City: Da Struggle Kontinues Mix (CD Single) Nation Records § *Adolescent Music Fantasy: Don't Let The Sun Catch You Crying (7 inch - A Thousand Pounds Of Talent!) Sympathy for the Record Industry ::(JP: ‘You can tell that Prince Charles enjoys his football can’t you.’) ::(5:30 pm news) *Source: Celebrate (12 inch) Awesome Records § *Soulbossa: Jinx (7 inch) Chicken Bone Records *Transglobal Underground: Light Fish (Peel Session) § ::(Tim Westwood trail) § *Bo Diddley: Little Girl (Various Artists CD - House Rockin' Blues) Ace ::(JP: ‘Well now there’s some flavour for your ear if you like.’) *Fitz Of Depression: Gotten Sly (Peel Session) *Half Man Half Biscuit: Sponsoring The Moshpits (CD - Some Call It Godcore) Probe Plus *Sanchez: Leave Outta A Babylon (7 inch) Digital B § *Mavis Piggott: Late Bloom (12 inch) Flydaddy Records *Joeyfat: Little Big Man (7 inch) Love Train *Ultimate ST: What's this DJ? (12 inch) Evolution Gold *Fitz Of Depression: Young and Free (Peel Session) *London Punkharmonic Orchestra: Teenage Kicks (CD - Classical Punk!) Music Club *Undertones: Teenage Kicks (7 inch) Sire Records Company ::(JP: '17 years on and I still get a lump in me throat every time I play that.') *Transglobal Underground: Mouth Wedding (Peel Session) *Treble Spankers: Das Model (10 inch LP – Araban) Vulcan *Bounty Killa: Suspense (7 inch) Price Less ::(6:30 pm news) *Sonar Zone: Sonar Eclipse (12 inch – Sonar Eclipse EP) Evolution Gold *Fitz Of Depression: See Me Hear Me (Peel Session) *Rubher: Johnny Peel Dead (7 inch - Red Truck EP) Lighthouse *Boardwalkers: Boardwalker (7 inch - Spy Vs Spy) Dionysus Records *Transglobal Underground: Make Me A Drum (Peel Session) *Queers: Next Stop Rehab (LP - Move Back Home) Lookout! Records ::(Danny Rampling trail) *Johnny Jungle: Killa Sound (12 inch) Suburban Base Records ::(JP: 'Thanks very much for listening to this. It’s been OK I thought.') File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1995-05-20 *b) Dat_080_JP-MIX_BBCR1- ;Length *a) 02:01:00 *b) 03:56:33 (from 01:23:54 to 01:54:10) ;Other *a) Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in putting this tracklisting together. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes